iCan't Believe It
by Charliemeatsix
Summary: After iOpen A Restaurant, this is how Sam's feeling after what Freddie said to her about Carly...yeah, this depressed me writing this but I hope you see how I think Sam is feeling. I put this in my 100 Days of Seddie challenge. Review.


**I put this in my story, 100 Days of Seddie challenge as Day 46 but I feel like it needs to be separated as well because loads of people have been searching for iOpen A Restaurant fanfics for how Sam is feeling. Please not, this depressed me writing it, I hope I don't depress you guys too much. Review.**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

**Sam POV**

I looked at Freddie as he said, "Alright, I'm gonna go follow Carly up." The moment he said it, I had a feeling. And it wasn't a good feeling.

"Hey," I said, calling him back. I walked over to where he was standing. "You got a new little crush on her?" I asked.

"What? Pfft, no! Pfft!" he said, but smirking at me to give it away. I could always tell when he lied.

Hearing him say that made my heart and stomach drop. I felt numb.

"Well go," I said. I couldn't see him anymore. I didn't want to look at his little smiling face that had been lying to me the whole time. When he was saying that we could maybe get back together last September, I guess he just said it to fill the awkward silence and not cause he meant it. Stupid Puckett. Stupid Benson. This wasn't fair.

"Bye," he said and walked away.

I stood there, my face falling and I didn't try to cover it.

How could he do this to me? Was he serious? Did our relationship mean _nothing _to him? Was I really that stupid – that naive – to believe that he did, that he even cared enough to let me down easy? Was I just a game to him? Someone that he could just play to get back at me... to get back Carly? I felt so dumb and confused and, above all, I felt hurt.

I could feel Gibby coming up behind me. "Too close," I said.

"Right," he said and walked off. I carried on with my thinking.

I was just part of his sick little games. No one ever wants me, so why did I even think for a _second _that nerdy little Fredward Benson would _ever _love me? He just used me and I let him because I was so caught up in my own mind, my own love for him, that I ever even thought that he would love me back. Gosh, why was I so stupid? I hated myself for even loving him. But I can't regret it. Ever.

I carried on standing there, with a frown set on my face and tears that were threatening to fall. I was not going to cry over him. I wasn't. He's not worth my tears. I was definitely hurt but he was an idiot. I should really whack him with a butter sock but I didn't have any energy to go after him. No energy to speak to him unless I absolutely needed to. I was going to pretend nothing happened. If he was going to make out like we never happened and that we were nothing, I was going to do exactly that back. Two can play at that game, and Mama always wins.

I was going to forget about everything he had ever said – but was it that easy?

I felt weak and I didn't feel like doing anything. I had no energy to even think about eating or moving from the spot I was in. What did Carly do to make Freddie have a crush on her again? Was it even a crush? Was it more? I was over thinking and my head started to hurt.

How the heck did this happen?

Why did it happen?

I wasn't angry at Carly, she was my best friend. I was angry at Freddie. Well, less than angry. I didn't have the power to even be angry. I was just upset that he didn't even think about me. That he didn't even consider what it would do to me. He didn't even think about what I was going to feel.

I didn't even know if he cared about me.

I sat down in the corner of the basement and didn't move until I heard the final bell signalling the end of the school day.

* * *

**Yeah, so first I wanna say how much Dan is a troll right now for making Freddie like this. I have lost all respect for Freddie now because of how the writers are portraying him, it makes no sense for him to like Carly again. Carly has done nothing for Freddie to like her again so I don't know how he could just suddenly like her again. And you can't just say that you love someone to their face and then go after their best friend, it's completely irrational. Dan wouldn't just tell his wife Lisa that he loved her and then start to crush on her best friend, it's pretty much the same. And did you _see _Sam's face? Completely heart broken. She looked like she was about to cry her eyes out. Definitely reminds me of iSpeed Date, like many people have said. **

**Okay, rant over. **

**My twitter is McSaltyJennette  
My tumblr is stuckbeingcharlotte . tumblr. com :)**


End file.
